Computing resource service providers and other service providers often grant users access to their services through the use of dedicated network connections. Many users, for example, utilize a data center or colocation environment to connect directly with the computing resource service provider. Despite their many advantages, creating a dedicated connection between the computing resource service provider and a customer may present some risks that are borne by the computing resource service provider and the organizations that utilize them. For example, despite their best efforts to avoid it, the dedicated connection may be installed incorrectly by a data center technician, often times without fault of the technician. In some situations, a cable that is meant to be used to transmit data to or receive data from the computing resource service provider may be installed into the incorrect port, resulting in a connection failure and thus prevent a customer from receiving or transmitting data to the computing resource service provider. Such errors may be difficult to avoid in instances where multiple cables are similar or even visually indistinguishable. Adequately addressing these risks, presents additional costs to the organizations that rely on the dedicated connection and to the computing resource service provider as well as significant delay.